The Sound of Her Voice
The Sound of Her Voice je předposlední epizoda šesté řady seriálu Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Děj epizody [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]] se vrací na Deep Space 9 z Veganského systému, kam doprovázel konvoj PQ-1, když posádka zachytí nouzové volání přicházející z planety třídy L v Rutharianském sektoru. Jelikož Defiant je nejbližší lodí, rozhodne se kapitán Sisko prodloužit misi a pokusit se o záchranu velícího důstojníka federační lodi [[USS Olympia|USS Olympia]] Lisy Cusakové, která jako jediná přežila její zničení. Mezitím na Deep Space 9 se Odo dostává do nepříjemné situace, když se ho Quark, za tichého přihlížení Jakea Siska studujícího charakter "záporňáka" pro svou novou povídku, snaží nenápadně přesvědčit, že by měl pro majora Kiru Nerys sehnat dárek a připravit hezký večer k jednoměsíčnímu výročí jejich první schůzky. Quarkovi však nejde o konstáblovo dobro, pouze se ho snaží zbavit, aby ve chvíli, kdy bude s Kirou, mohl provést nelegální obchod s pašovanými denevanskými krystaly. Na Defiantu se zatím šéfinženýru O'Brienovi konečně podařilo navázat obousměrnou komunikaci s kapitánem Cusakovou, aby ji ujistil, že pomoc je již na cestě. Když s ní doktor Bashir probere nějaké lékařské záležitosti týkající se zvýšení šance na její přežití, než Defiant dorazí na místo, dohodne se posádka na tom, že se budou střídat v povídání s Lisou, aby jí tak zkrátili čekání na záchranu a přivedli ji na jiné myšlenky. Jako první se této činnosti ujme kapitán Sisko a následně i doktor Bashir a Miles O'Brien. Na stanici to začíná vypadat, že Quarkův plán ztroskotá. Transakce má totiž proběhnout v sobotu (na výročí Odovy první schůzky), ale konstábl se rozhodne s Nerys oslavit až výročí jejich prvního polibku, které připadá na neděli. Nemaje možnost znovu kontaktovat kupce svých "pololegálně" získaných krystalů a dohodnout nový čas setkání, začíná se Quark pomalu připravovat na zatčení. Když však Odo tajně vyslechne rozhovor mezi Quarkem a Jakem, uvědomí si, že to je vlastně Fereng, komu vděčí za své štěstí s Kirou, a rozhodne se přeci jen uspořádat oslavu v sobotu a poskytnout tak Quarkovi prostor k obchodu. U Lisy Cusakové se věci komplikují, když s doktorem Bashirem zjistí, že jedna z dávek trioxidové směsi (na níž závisí Lisin život) se rozbila při nouzovém přistání, což znamená, že jí zbývají pouhé dva dny, zatímco Defiant potřebuje k cestě tři dny. Kapitán Sisko tedy nařídí O'Brienovi, aby udělal vše, co by mohlo jejich cestu zkrátit, včetně převední energie z phaserových rezerv. I přes všechny tyto snahy o urychlení záchrany začíná Lisa Cusaková pociťovat otravu CO2 a nakonec ztrácí vědomí. Krátce poté přistane na planetě záchranný výsadek z Defiantu, ale místo kapitána Cusakové najde tělo ženy, která je mrtvá již 3 roky a dva měsíce. Až na tuto skutečnost vše ostatní sedí - věk kapitána Cusakové, hodnost i příčina smrti. Posádka si uvědomí, že jde skutečně o Lisu, s níž celou dobu mluvili skrze časovou anomálii a ve skutečnosti nikdy neměli reálnou šanci ji zachránit. Jelikož Lisa Cusaková byla důstojníkem Hvězdné flotily, jsou její ostatky na palubě Defiantu transportovány na DS9, aby se jí dostalo řádného pohřbu. Při této příležitosti pak doktor Bashir pronese přípitek na Lisinu památku a připomene, že si díky ní uvědomil, že i když se občas chová, jako by mu více záleželo na práci než na přátelích, není tomu tak, a O'Brien ho doplní, když mluví o tom, že by se člověk neměl bát navazovat a udržovat přátelství, přestože se může stát, že někdo z přátel jednoho dne odejde. Nevědomky tak nastiňuje události, které mají teprve přijít. Vedlejší role * Debra Wilsonová jako Lisa Cusaková (pouze hlas) * Penny Johnsonová jako Kasidy Yatesová * Mark Allen Shepherd jako Morn Pozadí * Pracovní název pro tuto epizodu byl Voice in the Darkness (neboli Hlas v temnotě). * Přestože spolu Worf a O'Brien probírali pojetí irského smutečního obřadu v epizodě "The Ship", kdy jej Worf přirovnal ke klingonskému rituálu ak'voh, na konci epizody musí Jadzia Dax Worfovi vše zopakovat. Kategorie:Epizody DS9 de:Der Klang ihrer Stimme en:The Sound of Her Voice (episode) es:The Sound of Her Voice fr:The Sound of Her Voice (épisode) nl:The Sound of Her Voice